


In-tucking

by miellat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Monologue, Short, Situational Humiliation, Transformation, Verbal Humiliation, Weight-gain, ambiguous gender for speaker, anal inflation, body modifcation, is that a separate thing?, subject/victim has vulva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miellat/pseuds/miellat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you to think about that, about how full you are, how stretched....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-tucking

**Author's Note:**

> Fun stuff: The speaker has no stated gender. The feedee also has no stated gender, just a vulva. So this could have any number of combinations, in that regard.

I want you to think about that, about how full you are, how stretched; do you feel all those sweets I’m pumping into your belly turning straight into fat? Can you feel the way your stomach is just full, despite the rush of cream and sugar being forced down your gullet? Oh, and that warm, slippery feeling between your arse cheeks? Your anus is fattening up too—well, technically not fat, just getting bigger.

And I know you can’t exactly feel this, but your bowels are melding into one big second stomach, or rectum if you prefer, and I know you can feel the pipe shoving in—I’m going to fill you at _both_ ends. Mmm, all this nice warm cream in your belly, and now in your abdomen too? Feeling too full? Feeling strained? Oh my, you seem pretty horrified at the size of your big soft belly. No, don’t struggle—well if you insist, I guess I’ll increase the pressure—there, naughty thing.

Now, while you’re being food-fucked, let’s enlarge the rest of your genitals, just so they are the same scale as that fat mountain of a belly. Oooh, is it warm? Is it tight? There, don’t worry, it’ll just feel warm and slippery and vulnerable in a few moments. See? You like being pumped full of food, don’t you? Like being fattened up. Don’t worry, it’s not for slaughter; I just like the torment on your face, the way I know your body is protesting, the way you’re panicking and vulnerable. I’m not going to hurt you, I just like how helpless you are, not even daring to move even though all you want to do is flail, the way I’ve enlarged everything between your legs… oh, it’s so glistening and shiny and red, and every little twitch is magnified now. Your vagina is gaping, and your urethra’s big enough to slide a dildo into, even swollen with arousal like this.

There, I think I’ll leave you like this. You can’t even close your legs, or reach your having, shuddering, fat quim. You’re perfect. Do your bowels feel strained? That’s because it’ll take a while to absorb all that thick cream, it’s not like your stomach. Well, good night! Sweet dreams!


End file.
